This invention relates to IMITATION BEVEL EDGING, and more particularly to a plastic strip of wedge or trapezoidal cross-section for adhering to transparent or reflective sheet of material of glass or polymeric plastic, such as windows or mirrors.
The production of genuine beveled-egde mirrors and glass panes has become almost prohibitively expensive, as a result of the substantial labor required. Moreover, the production of such edges on curved surfaces has been essentially out of the question, except for rare works of high artistic value. Accordingly, an inexpensive and yet reasonably effective process for imitating the effect would be highly desirable.